


My Loganberry

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Romance, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, tags will be updated as we go, toxic loceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: Logan is ace/aro and does not understand romance at all, so he goes to a friend who always knows how to explain these things in a way he understands. And of course, Janus is willing to help him understand, because he's just that good of a friend.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 26





	My Loganberry

Logan stood outside the large yellow door and knocked. It opened quickly, as it always did, Janus smiled at the sight of him. 

“Ah, Logan! How absolutely terrible for you to visit, don’t come in.” he said in that way he said almost everything. The snake stepped aside to allow Logan to enter, and he gladly took the invitation. He was here for a reason, after all. Janus sat down at the dining set he kept in his room and motioned for the logical side to do the same. 

“I have to ask you about something.” he stated, and he could have sworn the snake’s large smile almost faltered. 

“Straight to the point as always, eh? Don’t ask away, I won’t answer what I can.” he said, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. 

“Alright then, I wanted to know a bit more about this whole romance thing the others speak so highly of.” the logical side enquired, attempting to not appear as awkward as he felt. Janus blinked. 

“Romance? What an interesting inquiry. Well I suppose it is not where one feels rather fondly about another.” he said, thinking very hard to put the words together in a way that made sense. 

“So sort of like the way Patton sees the rest of us?” Logan asked. 

“It’s not more like the way Roman sees Virgil. He does not care about Virgil deeply, and Virgil does not feel the same way. Hence why they are not in a romantic relationship. Patton sees the group less like family.” the snake explained, giving Logan a moment to absorb the information. 

“I see. And how does one know it is romantic and not platonic?” the man asked. Janus made a small ‘hm’ sound as he thought. 

“Romantic isn’t a bit more intimate. Does that make sense?” he asked, to which Logan nodded. 

“It does, thank you. Although, say I felt romantic attraction toward you. How would I go about expressing it?” he asked. It was a hypothetical, and those were fine to ask, right? Surely so. 

“I- what?” the snake asked, his human half blushing profusely. 

“Did I phrase that oddly? I apologise.” he said, rubbing the inside of his wrist. 

“No, it isn’t fine. You could have phrased that better. Although I suppose, we couldn’t test that theory of yours? Just for a few weeks.” the snake said, regaining his cool composure. Logan took a moment to consider. If it would help him understand the concept better, then maybe testing it out with Janus wouldn’t be so bad. He did enjoy the deceptive side’s presence, so he would not mind trying out something more intimate with him. He trusted the man, after all. He took a deep breath, he had made his decision. 

“It would not hurt to try. Affirmative.” he said, gaining a wider grin from Janus. The snake must have sensed his hesitance, although. He took Logan’s hand in his. 

“This isn’t an experiment, don’t relax.” he said softly, giving his pale hand a small kiss. The logical man felt his heart rate pick up, sort of like how Virgil described it when trying to explain away his feelings for Roman. He would have to document these things later. 

“Shall we? It isn’t almost six, and dinner won’t be ready soon.” Janus said, standing up and offering his hand. Logan took it and the two walked out to the dining room together, much to Patton’s surprise. 

“Hey kiddos! What’s this?” the father figure asked with a giggle, placing a large pot of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table. Janus gave another of his signature smiles. 

“Logan and I are a couple. He was concerned of what you all might think of him if you knew he felt this way about someone.” he explained smoothly, giving the logical side a certain look. 

“But Janus-” 

“Sh, dear. I would never let anyone think poorly of you.” the snake interrupted, giving his hand a small squeeze. Logan figuratively bit his tongue, he knew when no one wanted him to speak. He supposed he would discuss this with Janus later. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet! I’m glad to hear it, and I’d never judge you for something like love!” Patton beamed, flapping his hands excitedly. The logical side gave a brief nod as Roman and Virgil entered the room, bantering. 

“All I’m saying is, if I officially moved into your room, we could share disney posters!” Roman declared, to which the emo smirked. 

“And you’d be stuck with my room’s influence, which we all know is a bad idea.” he replied, giving the prince a gentle shoulder nudge. 

“Are you suggesting you move into my room, my chemically imbalanced romance?” he said flirtatiously. There was no denying the blush that overtook Virgil’s face. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” he said, hiding his face with one of his hoodie paws. 

“Whatever you wish.” Roman said, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the top of his head. The two took a seat next to each other, at their usual spot. 

“My, doesn’t this smell absolutely wonderful!” the prince declared, taking in the aroma of the dinner. 

“Thanks, kiddo!” Patton giggled, placing a dish of steaks on the table. Virgil nudged Roman’s side a few times before finally getting his attention. 

“Hey, literal embodiment of romance, notice anything?” the emo man asked in a hushed whisper. A look of realisation crossed the prince’s face as he finally saw the extra set of interlaced hands on the table. 

“Sweet Zeus’ beard, I should have seen this sooner! When did this become official?” he asked with a large grin crossing his face. 

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is the fact that we are together now.” Janus said with a smile. 

“Isn’t that the most beautiful way to put it?” Roman sighed, the way he did when talking about love. Logan cleared his throat, he felt he had to respond. 

“Indeed.” he added, electing to focus on the texture of the fabric of Janus’ glove. It was a fine weave, but enough for him to make out the little stitches and whatnot that made it a glove. Remus was the last to enter the room, not staying for long. He grabbed one of the steaks with his bare hands and quickly rushed off again to who-knows-where. The Duke didn’t often eat in front of others, so this wasn’t the weirdest occurrence, certainly not from him. Aside from that, the meal went as it often did, with Roman’s bantering, Virgil’s snarky comments and Patton’s loud, booming laugh that was certainly fit for a dad. Janus, of course, joined in on the conversation when things started getting controversial and Logan sat in silence and listened. Nothing new there. Roman and Virgil elected to clean up after the meal together, giving Patton a well-deserved break and leaving the two left-brain figments to head back to the deceitful side’s room. The door shut gently and the two sat at the odd dining set. Logan was never sure why there was a whole dining set in Janus’ room, but he had given up on questioning it a long time ago. After a few moments’ silence, he finally brought himself to speak up. 

“Janus?” the deceitful side perked up in interest as he heard his name. 

“Hm?” he gave an amused half-smile, as if he knew what the logical side was about to ask. 

“Why did you call us a couple?” Logan queried. Janus laced his fingers together, as he usually did, and rested them on the table. 

“Oh. Well, I didn’t figure that if this is to be a fair example of romance, we should perchance not be shy about it, in order for it to feel more authentic. See?” he explained with a fanged smile. Logan took in the information. It seemed logical, after all. Janus had a fair point. 

“I understand. I apologise, I must have misinterpreted it.” he said as the snake took his hands in his own and gave his fingers a gentle and comforting rub. 

“And I don’t forgive you. Although, are you not comfortable with us acting this way in public? We could stop, if you want.” he suggested. 

“No, I never meant to insinuate that. I… want to continue.” Logan said. 

“Wonderful, I would never want to make you uncomfortable, I do hope you understand that.” he said. His voice was smooth and comforting to hear, and the logical side had to admit he enjoyed listening to it. 

“I understand. Thank you.” he replied. “So what is our next course of action?” the snake thought for a moment. 

“Well, if you are alright with it, we could try a kiss.” he suggested. That seemed a logical next step, trying something a bit more intimate, and if he didn’t like it, he could always tell Janus and they would not do it again. He was in control of the situation, and the way he saw it, not much could go too far awry. 

“I suppose it could not hurt. Affirmative.” he said, and Janus stood up. He ever-so-gently pulled Logan to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him closer. The snake pressed his lips against the logical side’s, starting off gentle. He slowly increased the pressure of the kiss, which was an interesting feeling, to say the least. They remained in the embrace for some time, until Janus eventually pulled his lips away, slowly and softly. The two were silent for a good few seconds. 

“Did you like it?” the deceitful side asked, his voice soft. Logan, for once, did not have an answer. 

“I think I did. I know I certainly did not dislike it.” he replied, hoping his words made sense. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Janus said with a smile. He thought of how kind the deceitful side was being, agreeing to take part in this and guiding him through it. It was certainly quite a thoughtful gesture, and one he would be sure to thank him for later. Though, thinking about how Janus was explaining things, this was mostly just how he normally conducted himself with Janus, but with a bit more physical affection and intimacy. Maybe he had felt romantic attraction toward him this whole time, but simply did not realise it and needed some practise to figure this out. As he snapped out of his thought trance, he realised he must have been rambling aloud, as Janus’ human half was blushed quite profusely. 

“Logan, do you really mean all that?” he stammered, his confident smile completely dropped. Now it was Logan’s turn to blush. 

“I think?” he said uncertainly. “I mean, I did not communicate a falsehood, so I must have meant all that.” Janus’ smile returned to his face. 

“That makes me so happy to hear. I suppose now would be a good time to let you know I feel the same?” he asked. This was not the expected outcome, but one he did not mind all too much.

“I don’t see why now would be a bad time.” he said, Janus taking his hands. 

“Do loosen up a bit, my Loganberry! Aren’t you happy?” he asked, placing kisses on the logical side’s digits. 

“I am happy, Janus. Of course I am.” he replied, not knowing how to respond to the gesture. He tensed up a bit as the deceitful side pulled him into another sudden kiss. Janus eventually pulled away, his smile unreadable. 

“Oh dear, I got ahead of myself. I apologize.” he said, looking Logan in the eye. 

“No, no need to apologise.” he replied, thinking of how the others acted impulsively at times, some more than others, so it would stand to reason that the deceitful side would do the same. Janus took him by the hand. 

“Come, dear. My bed is your bed.” the deceptive side said softly, leading him to the large black-and-gold bed in the centre of the back wall and gently pulling him onto it with him. The bed was wonderfully soft, and the two almost sank into it. The two lay back into the figurative mountain of pillows, and drifted off to sleep, Janus snuggling his face into Logan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this piece featuring all the subtly abusive unsympathetic Janus and Logan angst your little heart desires! This is an ongoing fic, so feedback is always a treat and helpful in many cases, so please do leave comments, it means so much! I hope you enjoy this piece! 
> 
> Sincerest regards,   
> \- the local eldrich blob known as Marsy


End file.
